


磁铁是怎么样恋成的

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	磁铁是怎么样恋成的

（一）

“鹤房君和祥生君吵架了吗？”  
工作人员小心翼翼地问出这个问题，而在他刚说完活，鹤房便抬头看着他，让他吓得赶紧捂住嘴，就怕自己说错了。但是此时的大平祥生和鹤房汐恩正背对背坐着，往常在stand by的时候如果两个人坐在一起肯定会聊天或者一起看着什么，今天的氛围实在是太不寻常了，所以他才会下意识问了一句。  
倒是不远处的与那城替他们说了：“没有啦，他们关系好着呢。也就是因为一个特别的原因不能太靠近。”  
特别的原因——不能太靠近——  
他们也不知道staff听到与那城的话后到底脑补了一些什么，只是在他表情像是看穿一切豁然开朗，又来了一句：“我懂，我理解。”之后有一点莫名其妙。

关系很好啊。  
大平祥生低头想着队长说的话，鹤房坐在他的后背，但是这个时候他似乎听到了心跳声，不知道属于谁的心跳声。

等到就剩下他们几个门把的时候，队长突然开口：“你们之间，到底怎么回事？”  
与那城指的是他们前几天发生的事情。  
“不知道。”  
鹤房简略地回答。

星期日的早上，吹起了初夏的第一阵热风。  
大平祥生、木全翔也和鹤房汐恩约好了一起去便利店买东西，本来就住在一层上的木全翔也和大平祥生一起来到了鹤房那层楼，敲响了他的房间门。  
他们听到屋子内由远及近的脚步声，知道鹤房已经准备好了。  
他们就站在门口等着，在门打开后，不是准备好的鹤房慢慢走出来，而是打开门的鹤房和他打了照面，互相看了一眼后加快脚步向他冲过来，没等他反应过来，鹤房已经推着他抵在栏杆上，朝着他吻了过来。  
被吻住的一瞬间，大平祥生的脑中一片空白。

“哈？”  
目睹到一切的木全翔也，手里的手机啪的一声掉在了地上。  
正好出门的豆原，提着垃圾袋也是呆若木鸡。

当木全捡起了手机，豆原关上了门，大平祥生从震惊中回神推开了鹤房，在他推开人后迅速低下头，耳根却遮掩不住地红了。鹤房被推了一把，往后趔趄几步。  
“不是……我——不是我。”  
“什么不是你啊，你大早上的脑子没有睡醒吧？”木全擦了擦自己的手机屏幕，“我两只眼睛清清楚楚看着呢。”  
“谁推了我一把……啊不对，我一个人在宿舍来着。”鹤房也有一点没反应过来。  
木全：“你想要的亲人家就不要掩饰，而且猴急什么啊？”  
“我没有想要亲……”鹤房急着去反驳木全这句话，但是在余光看到了瞥开视线不知道在想什么的大平后又顿住了，过了几秒才继续说，“刚刚开门的时候像被推了一把，像是被磁铁一样被吸了过去，所以才会亲到祥生的。我……不对，这只是意外。”  
大平祥生带着怒气抬头，光是鹤房这个话，就已经让他不悦，“你！”  
他刚对上鹤房的眼睛，对方就又是趔趄两步贴住他的胸口吻住了他。  
“……”  
手机吧嗒一声，又掉落在了地板上。  
木全心疼地捡起手机，实在是无语。  
被亲住的一瞬间双手失去了力气，但是刚刚听到鹤房说那句意外，他又用力推开了鹤房，“鹤房大骗子，混账，这不是愚人节。”  
大平祥生没有去看在场人的表情，夺路加快脚步跑下楼梯回了宿舍，使劲关上了门。  
木全知道大平肯定不会跟他们去便利店了，但还是跟着他一起下了楼梯，大平祥生的关门声引来了隔壁河野的注意，河野纯喜叼着牙刷探出头，问跟在后面的木全：“怎么了？”  
木全想了想，这个还是不适宜更多的人知道，就回答：“没有什么。”

（二）

一个人回到房间的大平祥生，刚关上门就脱力地坐在玄关处，他听到了门外河野的声音，心里全是杂乱的想法 。  
刚刚他被鹤房亲了两次，但还是鹤房却说是意外。  
他是被鹤房讨厌了吗？  
可是是谁会去亲一个讨厌的人呢？  
在他胡思乱想之后，门外是敲门声，没等他开口询问是谁，来人已经开口了：“祥生。”  
是鹤房。  
见大平祥生没有回应他，鹤房继续说：“对不起。”  
听到鹤房的抱歉声，大平祥生起身，将门打开了一条缝，也没有完全开门，“你对我说抱歉，你到底什么意思？”  
“刚刚是有一股力把我推了过去。所以意外亲到了你。”  
“你以为我是傻子吗？”  
大平祥生说着要关门，鹤房情急地伸出手要阻止他关门，大平祥生怕夹他的手，放了手，“你不要你的手了吗？”  
“你相信我。”  
大平祥生委屈一样地抬起头，他刚对上鹤房的眼睛，突然就觉得自己的背后像是被人使劲推了一把，整个人往鹤房扑过去，他张开着双手，搂住鹤房的肩膀，同时嘴唇也贴在了鹤房的嘴唇上。  
……  
正好开门的川西，看到时嘴里的牛奶噗地喷了出来。  
而鹤房则是接住了大平祥生，问了一句：“你相信了吧？”  
大平祥生眨了眨眼，脸忽地就全红了。他后退一步，结结巴巴地朝着川西解释：“不是不是。”  
川西吸着牛奶，“不是什么，我只看到了你迫不及待地扑过去和汐恩啵嘴。”  
“哪里有迫不及待？”大平祥生抓住了一个不是很重要的关键。  
“汐恩不是还回复你你相信了吧，我相信了，相信你们之间迸出了爱的火花。”  
川西说出自己得出的答案，念叨着不打扰了美滋滋地回了自己的房间。  
川西离开后，大平和鹤房僵直地站在门口，也不知道该和对方说什么，大平祥生知道了鹤房不是故意耍他，也知道了这真的是个意外。  
大平祥生觉得自己有一点失落，但是很快被自己压了下去。他低着头，跟鹤房说话：“是因为我们对视了所以才会接吻吗？”  
“应该是的。”  
“那我们是不是就应该避免，面对面对视。”大平祥生说这句话的时候抓着自己的衣服，“现在好像就是确定是这个原因了吧？”  
“要不要再测试一下？”  
鹤房这话一出，大平祥生要说的话全部都卡在嗓子眼，他下意识就要抬头，但是很快反应过来，头反而更低了，“什么测试……啊怎么测试。”  
“em，回房间吧。”鹤房望了四周，就怕又有谁出现在这里。  
他拉上大平祥生的手腕，一起走回了大平祥生的宿舍。  
大平祥生站在没有阖上的门前，鹤房则是站在他前面背对着他，“早上我出门就是望向了你的眼睛就不受控制地向你冲了过去。就像这样……”  
鹤房转过身，果然他不住地往前几步将大平祥生压上门，吻上了他。  
门砰地一声被压上，发出更响的声音。  
1、2、3——这是他们今天的第四次接吻，但也是第一次在因为磁力吸过去后过了许久还在持续的吻，意外地，大平祥生闭上了眼睛，鹤房也没有放开他，也是跟随他闭上了眼睛。  
大平祥生感觉有一点不对劲，睁开一只眼，就这样看着闭着眼睛专注的鹤房。  
怎么变得那么吵，是谁的心跳地让人心烦意乱。

（三）  
“你今天怎么回事？”  
金城碧海神秘兮兮地凑过来。  
以为是金城碧海知道了什么，大平祥生心虚地啊了一声，“没有啊？”  
“奖君做了饭团，我去带给你的时候本来看到你宿舍门开了，刚走过去，你的门啪地一声巨响关上了，差点我的鼻子就遭殃了，你在做什么？”  
他们在做什么，大平祥生当然是不能直接说，测试怎么样会自动接吻吗？这说出去不是瞎扯淡吗？  
“没什么啊，你有来吗？我怎么知道？”  
大平祥生知道金城碧海没有看到还是很心虚地说了，当然他也真的没有看大金城碧海，或者他早一步就看到一切了。  
都说墨菲定律，担心发生什么事情就会发生，暂时不想看到谁也会看到谁，谁就会出现，当佐藤景瑚和鹤房汐恩出现在沙发的时候，大平祥生闪避一样地低下头。  
鹤房看着大平，仿佛感受到了鹤房专注的目光，大平祥生几乎将他的脑袋都埋到了膝盖间。  
我为什么在这里，我到底该干什么，他和鹤房到底该怎么样。  
大平祥生反复重复问自己这个问题，最后在他无尽的沉默，佐藤话题已经转到了队长亲自做的鲑鱼饭团中，他忍不住地站起身要往里面走。  
“去哪儿，祥生？”  
“啊？我去吃饭团。”  
大平祥生低着头往前走了两步，不知道到底发生什么事情的佐藤说了一句：“你和汐恩吵架了？”  
“怎么可能和他吵架。我们关系很好。”  
坐在佐藤旁边的鹤房沉默地看向大平祥生的背影，因为对视会像磁石一样被吸引之后，大平祥生就再也没有跟自己对视过。  
“就像小情侣闹别扭一样的感觉。”  
佐藤开玩笑一样地说出这句话，但是意外有一点心虚地大平祥生在听到鹤房轻微的笑声后不受控制地回头看向坐在沙发上的鹤房，就在他和鹤房对视的一瞬间，他的腿不受控制地往后退两步，然后往后一仰地坐在了鹤房的腿上，两个人不受控制的嘴唇相触。  
“靠！”  
佐藤这一声声音洪亮，从楼梯口的白岩走下来，不满道：“大晚上的嗓门那么大干什么？”  
佐藤没有说话，他身体往后仰，让出空间，用手指指着沙发上的二人。  
“……”  
白岩倒是没有说话。  
倒是大平祥生红着一张脸，挣脱出这个又被磁力吸引过去的吻。  
结结巴巴解释：“不是你们看到的那样，不对，你们不要想歪了。”  
“接吻还能不想歪啊？”佐藤答。  
“不是啊，是真的我们就一对视就会自动贴过去接吻！是吧，汐恩？”“是的吧。”  
然而佐藤景瑚却认为是秀恩爱：“你们是想要告诉我你们缠绵到无法离开彼此吗？公共场合禁止秀恩爱！”  
“是真的，RUKI，相信我。”  
大平祥生转向白岩，希望在他那边得到肯定的答案，但是也不抱希望。  
意外，白岩郑重其事地拍住大平的肩膀，“我相信你们。”  
白岩的话让大平祥生充满光明，但是下一秒：“但是先证明给我们看看吧？”  
“啊？”  
“这样我才能相信啊。”  
白岩双手抱胸，饶有兴致地看着他们。  
“不相信算了。”  
大平祥生小跑地离开了客厅，鹤房也紧随其后。  
他们走后，白岩还一脸认真：“我是真的相信他们，但是得出一个结果就是要求证吧，这样才站的住脚。”  
“是是是，你说的都对。”佐藤敷衍着说。

（四）  
与那城奨觉得最近有一点奇怪，年下的几个队友总是神秘兮兮地看着鹤房和大平，佐藤总是带着一副打趣的笑意，而他什么都不知道。  
他走近休息室就见白岩瑠姫笑嘻嘻地坐在鹤房和大平中间，他说一句话，鹤房朝着大平看一眼，再摆正，大平又朝着鹤房看一眼，又迅速摆正，然后又是鹤房朝着大平看……  
“怎么了？”  
与那城终于问出了他的疑问。  
白岩笑一声：“这两个家伙啊现在不能对视。”  
“为什么？吵架了？”  
“没有吵架。”大平祥生默默地说了一句。  
“那为什么？”  
大平祥生只好站起来，小心翼翼地低着头往后转了一下，然后又迅速归位，“啊，不太好说呢。”  
奖是更加不明白了，他走到他们面前，正好鹤房也站起身。  
“很简单啊。”  
白岩抬眼看向正看着大平背影的鹤房，随口一说：“祥生！”  
“啊？”大平祥生下意识回头看了，却上了白岩的当，他没有想到鹤房正好也是站在后面看着他。

大平祥生被引力拉过去往鹤房扑过去。  
鹤房被突如其来的重量压上，往后退了好几步，往后一仰，摔到了沙发上。  
与那城看着大平祥生朝着鹤房扑过去，两个人？激烈？地吻在一起后，他被两个弟弟的重量撞到了沙发上，整个人被压在了最下面。  
“……”  
他似乎明白了白岩是什么意思。  
而白岩也没有想到会是这个结果，他确认了，大平说的都是真的，虽然特别荒诞。  
“集合了哦。”  
伴随着川尻莲的声音，他推开了门。

所以。

“你们之间，到底怎么回事？”  
与那城指的是他们前几天发生的事情。  
“不知道。”  
鹤房简略地回答。  
“总不能一直都这样吧，不能对视，明明不是在吵架却被人误会是吵架。”  
大平祥生轻声说：“我们关系很好的。”  
“是啊，我们关系特别好。”鹤房说。

“知道你们关系很好了。”佐藤和白岩走进来，后面还跟着其他队友。  
“就是，我们都是明白的。”金城也跟着说。  
“瞅你们小心翼翼不敢看对方的样子，对吧MAME。”木全找了个位子坐下，点着头的豆原也随着他一起坐下。  
“我到现在还记得第一次看到汐恩和祥生这样子惊慌失措的莲君。”  
川西开着玩笑，莲也回敬他：“我就不相信你第一次看到不会吓一跳。”  
“正常啊，但是他们不正常就是了。”  
川西笑。

大平祥生用双手蒙着眼睛转向鹤房，笑了一下，“闭上眼睛就可以了。”  
说完，他感觉到额头被弹了一下，虽然没有看到，但是他还是知道对方是鹤房，“别挠我汐恩。”

“不是，等下！”河野从进来的时候就完全没有搞清楚状况，这哪里跟哪里，“你们再说什么啊，什么祥生和汐恩的？”  
“我真的很好奇……”  
“什么惊慌失措，你们到底看到了什么？”  
河野断断续续不停地发出疑问。

end.


End file.
